24fandomcom-20200223-history
Wiki 24:Unknown performers
This page is used for identifying background or stunt performers that play characters not eligible for articles. If you can upload a clear, recognizable screenshot of the performer's face, then you may add the picture to the page for identification. Multiple-role performers should be grouped under one heading. Jon Braver's cohorts Just having a gallery of stuntmen that appeared in scenes with Jon Braver. File:Assads man 1.jpg|1. Man at Assad's house. Think he may have been Adrian R'Manté's stunt double but was used as a background guy too File:Assads man 2.jpg|2. Other man at Assad's house File:Rita Darren doubles.jpg|3. Fairly sure the woman is Cassandra McCormick, but don't know about the man File:Fayeds_apartment_man1.jpg|4. Man at Fayeds apartment, along with Eddie Fernandez File:Fayeds_apartment_man2.jpg|5. Man at Fayeds apartment, along with Eddie Fernandez File:Fayeds_apartment_man3.jpg|6. Man at Fayeds apartment, along with Eddie Fernandez File:Jon braver4.jpg|7. At Fayeds apartment, doubling for Sam Younis :The only one Jon remembered the name of was #8, Norman Mora - but still another guy to add!--Acer4666 21:00, June 16, 2011 (UTC) ::The picture of Rita's double doesn't look like her but if it's any help, here's someone who would've most likely been doing driving scenes for a female character on the show: Terri Cadiente: "We crash cars and help Jack Bauer save the world. I mean, what else is there to 24?" There is no mention in her book of any events on the show but that quote was arond 2008 so perhaps she did some other work on the show's 6th season?--Gunman6 (talk) 05:49, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Stipes goon & others File:Felsted hitman.jpg|As hitman at Felsted security (Season 4) File:5x04-archer-dead.jpg|As ontario airport terrorist (perhaps) (Season 5) File:Stipes goon.jpg|As Stipes' goon (Season 5) I dunno, but I think these three might be the same person. User:ThomasHL thinks he perhaps is not a stuntman, although the ontario airport terrorist did crash through a pane of glass. :Re: the 1st picture from S5, like I said in my S5 Thug Page, I have a feeling that was supposed to be Randall Archer. He is wearing similar clothes and I think he was standing close to where Archer was last seen standing. Thief12 12:24, June 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, I wonder who plays him though? It seems odd that they would replace Archer with a stunt double, as he himself is a stunts guy. Perhaps he wasn't comfortable falling through the glass. This guy's a bit bigger than Archer tho--Acer4666 12:28, June 16, 2011 (UTC) :::Or perhaps those scenes were shot on a different day. I mean, even though we see it as the same episode, they usually take weeks or months to shoot. Maybe Archer was unavailable at the time. Thief12 12:36, June 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::This is William H. Burton, Jr.--Acer4666 (talk) 17:51, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Compound guard File:stuntman lockload4.jpg|As compound guard (Season 4) Who the hell is this? :I'm thinking possibly, perhaps, maybe, it's Chris O'hara with a beard, mainly for the stunts unlimited connection, but also his ears, eyes, nose kind of, looks like it could be him--Acer4666 10:02, June 14, 2011 (UTC) ::This is stuntman Cooper Taylor--Acer4666 (talk) 17:49, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Gunman dude File:Kingsleymerc2x18.jpg|Kingsley's mercenary (Season 2) File:Motorcade2.jpg|Motorcade attacker (Season 5) File:7x24 Wilson merc.jpg|Wilson's mercenary (Season 7) File:Dalton USSS.jpg|Dalton (Secret Service) (Season 7-8) :He looks very similar to John Dixon but the face is different. --ASHPD24 21:03, June 18, 2011 (UTC) ::I have another shot of bierko's sub sentry where you can see his face a bit more clearly, I'll upload it soonish. It's odd, but when I saw him I really thought he had similar facial features to Troy Gilbert. I know Troy's brothers Lance and Tim also worked on the show, but I can't find any recent photos of them to see if they're bald or not. I'll check out the s2 gunman too--Acer4666 10:28, June 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Ok maybe my pic wasn't that great either haha but gives a bit more detail on his face--Acer4666 19:00, June 28, 2011 (UTC) :::The sub sentry is Garrett Warren - but I don't think that's the Season 2 gunman--Acer4666 (talk) 17:49, July 12, 2012 (UTC) I have stuck 2 other photos which could maybe be the same guy as Kingsley's mercenary - I'm not too sure though--Acer4666 (talk) 15:58, November 10, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks to Gunman6, Carrick O'Quinn plays at least seom of these guys surely!--Acer4666 (talk) 09:46, December 5, 2012 (UTC) :Good News: Acer4666 is the main one who deserves all the credit for discovering this actor named Richard Schimmelpfenneg who not only plays one of the Starkwood Ops in the Day 7 stand-off between the mercs and Moss' FBI unit but he HAS to be the one who plays Wilson's mercenary. Take a look at his demo reel if you need more convincing. In that video is also a slideshow of photos, one of them even includes him posing with actor Jon Voight so I think we're set.--Gunman6 (talk) 02:40, December 18, 2012 (UTC) ::I uploaded a new shot of the guy's face to see it clearer - I'm not sold on him being Richard Schimmelpfenneg. Are you saying this role is on his demo reel? Or just the photo of him and Jon Voight? That Jon Voight photo only confirms the role we already know about (Starkwood Ops) as Jon Voight was nothing to do with the season finale where this Wilson's merc appears--Acer4666 (talk) 03:02, December 18, 2012 (UTC) :The role is not but it's alright, his myspace page had plenty of other photos (not the merc in the finale but if you see the video, you should see the similarity).--Gunman6 (talk) 03:13, December 18, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm seeing a very prominent dimple in Schimmelpfenneg's chin that Wilson's merc doesn't have, as well as a differently shaped nose when he's in profile (compare this shot with Wilson's merc's nose in profile in the updated shot I uploaded)--Acer4666 (talk) 03:23, December 18, 2012 (UTC) :Here is his page! Here are two other images to look over and compare: --Gunman6 (talk) 03:43, December 18, 2012 (UTC) :Alright, after checking the other pic Acer posted, I'm starting to think that the Wilson bodyguard is either mixed up with a similarly looking actor or was played by two different background/stunt guys because it bared lots of similarity to the previous pic while it doesn't bare much to the new pic you have. Could you please post the other one you removed back in so you see what I mean?--Gunman6 (talk) 03:46, December 18, 2012 (UTC) ::The older picture is contained in the file page's history, you can still see it here. I really don't think there's any need to restore the old picture, they're without a doubt the same guy. Watch the scene and you'll see! One is just blurry so it's hard to see details of his face very well, the new version is a clearer shot. ::I see he had two roles on the show on his myspace page - interesting stuff. I dunno how long he's been working on the show, but it may be possible he played Trell. That's a wild guess though and may not be accurate--Acer4666 (talk) 04:01, December 18, 2012 (UTC) :Okay, gotcha, same person, eh? Well, again, just come to a conclusion after you see the demo reel on his IMDb profile. I'll see if I can email him about his history with the show.--Gunman6 (talk) 04:05, December 18, 2012 (UTC) ::To get back on topic, I think that the Alan Wilson merc is played by Phil Culotta, who I think also appears in Season 8 here--Acer4666 (talk) 19:35, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Scott the sniper File:Scott sniper face.jpg|Scott (Peter Kingsley sniper) File:ScottSniperDay2.jpg|Scott's hair File:6x03 assaulted motorist.jpg|guy thrown to pavement by Jack in 6x03 File:S4ep1guard.jpg|Norman Howell Right, I don't know really about this. But here are my thoughts: I find that Stunts Unlimited members tend to do scenes in groups, so if there are a group of stuntmen (like in Lock & Load documentary, or Peter Kingsley's thugs) it's likely they're all from stunts unlimited. That's why I think the guy who plays Scott is a stunts unlimited guy (cos Troy Gilbert, John Meier, J. J. Perry etc also played henchmen). Now the first two shots are of Scott - the second shot is of a stuntmen from season 6, who I think has similar hair, could be him, and lastly is Norman Howell, a stunts unlimited guy with similar hair. Dunno if any of these people are the same but thought I'd throw my thoughts out there--Acer4666 15:42, July 14, 2011 (UTC) : Also, for whatever it's worth, anon editor inserted "Rick Montgomery" into Sniper Scott's actor field waay back in Dec 2008, but then removed it. Doing a little digging turned up nothing both then and now, but hey—who knows—''you''' may find something of interest... or it's a complete dead end... 21:10, July 14, 2011 (UTC) ::The assaulted motorist is Norman Howell - I believe that Scott the sniper is the same dude as well, but haven't got confirmation on it--Acer4666 (talk) 17:49, July 12, 2012 (UTC) :I'm not one entitled to say entirely but the hair and cheeks match up for me and most of the stuntmen here have worked on this show from the second season up so I find it to be sound. If it was removed then it most likely was considered inaccurate by the poster.--Gunman6 (talk) 06:42, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Ostroff's lieutenant File:S5ep10ostroffman.jpg It's been 6 years since this scene was filmed, I dunno how much someone changes in that time. Apart from the hair, for some reason I think this guy looks kind of like Gary Price. I'm nowhere near certain though. Gary Price looks really familiar anyway though, he won a SAG award for stunts on Season 8 of 24 but sure he appeared elsewhere too--Acer4666 (talk) 16:04, November 10, 2012 (UTC) : Hmm, I've got to say he looks quite familiar. But the lack of hair is what makes it not 100% for me. --ASHPD24 (talk) 21:24, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Mystery guy File:8x20 merc.jpg|Merc at 14633 12th Street File:5x15 gasplant man.jpg|Bierko's man at Wilshire Gas Company These two guys look like maybe the same performer. Thought I'd post!--Acer4666 (talk) 17:21, January 11, 2013 (UTC) :No argument here. :)--Gunman6 (talk) 03:41, January 12, 2013 (UTC) ::Hm, first guy could possibly be Tim Sitarz, his imdb pic shows him with that beard and "bald with sideburns" look. Not sure about the second guy though, he also has the bald & sideburns and thick eyebrows, not sure on either though--Acer4666 (talk) 14:45, January 12, 2013 (UTC) :::I don't think they are the same person. First pic looks like a more heavy-built person. Then again, the pictures aren't that clear to begin with. Thief12 (talk) 15:17, January 12, 2013 (UTC) ::::Hm, yes, the first guy was Tim Sitarz but the second guy wasn't (confirmed by email)--Acer4666 (talk) 10:55, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Category:Wiki 24 Jeffrey G. Barnett reference This is JGB's FaceBook page so should you come across anyone who bares resemblance, feel free to compare here.--Gunman6 (talk) 01:01, January 16, 2013 (UTC) :Bear in mind this page is for adding pictures of people in the show to identify, rather than posting names of people who say they worked on the show and trying to spot them. Perhaps a "known performers with unknown roles" page may be created for that, but it's the very opposite of this page. The only person I can think off the top of my head who Jeff Barnett may have played is maybe the security guard on the far left here, but that's a complete guess and it could be someone completely different--Acer4666 (talk) 01:33, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Juma's soldiers File:Juma soldier 1.jpg|Conrade Gamble? File:Juma soldier 2.jpg|Kofi Yiadom? Identifying some of Juma's soldiers is pretty damn hard - but there were two guesses I made. The first is of Conrade Gamble, who is kind of confirmed (in the linked article) as having worked on 24 - dunno if that's him tho. The second is Kofi Yiadom, which I haven't seen it said anywhere that he worked on 24, but he is a los-angeles based stuntman--Acer4666 (talk) 20:14, May 8, 2013 (UTC) :I just looked at Gamble's iStunt resume and despite it not mentioning any involvement with 24" and his FaceBook page being broken, I'm sold on not only your picture strongly resembling him but by the measurement appearing to match the resume's described 5'11 height and since Gamble had also worked in the past with stunt coordinators such as Lance Gilbert so perhaps he was working in the same area of L.A. with them for a third time and brought aboard? That being said, I don't see the resemblance with the Yiadom guy since his iStunt shows nothing different and his IMDb avatar appears to resemble Hakeem Kae-Kazim more than anything else.--Gunman6 (talk) 05:45, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Season 1/3 stuntman? File:1x13 Gaines man.jpg|Blown away from exploding van File:3x02 Zach's friend.jpg|Shot by Chase These two characters from Season 1 and 3 look quite similar...both are stunt roles. No idea who though!--Acer4666 (talk) 23:56, January 3, 2014 (UTC) :Found someone who almost appears to have a similar jawline and eyelids as the guy pictured above but the cheeks and angle is throwing me off to be absolutely sure. --Gunman6 (talk) 01:14, January 13, 2015 (UTC) Billy D Lucas? File:3x4 guard.jpg|Season 3 prison guard File:8x06 Laitanan henchman.jpg|Season 8 Laitanan henchman Not sure, but the first pic here is a prison guard who we decided was Billy D Lucas. I spotted the other guy at Vladimir Laitanan's garage in S8 - he doesn't do anything stunt-y but there are other stunt guys as extras in this scene (eg Phil Culotta) and I think they look pretty similar. Any other opinions?--Acer4666 (talk) 17:16, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Motorcade terrorist File:Motorcade7.jpg|Mike Massa? There's a few stunts unlimited guys in the Suvarov motorcade scene. Wondering if this guy is maybe Mike Massa?--Acer4666 (talk) 14:41, August 30, 2014 (UTC) White House Secret Service agent File:7x12 SS agent 3.jpg|Kanin Howell? Many of the SS reinforcements were stunts unlimited guys (Archer, Brockton, Norman Howell, Perry), so I think this guy could be one of them. Is it possible that this guy is Kanin Howell? My computer just having trouble entering the stuntsunlimited website. --William (talk) 14:09, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Richard Hansen File:9x02 Bashir henchmen.jpg|As Bashir's man File:9x12 Letitcia guard 1.jpg|As Letitcia guard Richard Hansen. Thoughts? --William (talk) 14:46, February 4, 2015 (UTC) :Nice work! I think that matches up pretty well but if you're still unsure then see if there's some UK stunt site that you can contact him at. --Gunman6 (talk) 18:48, February 5, 2015 (UTC) CIA guard & other File:9x01 CIA guards 1.jpg File:9x07 carjacked motorist.jpg Thinking that the man on the left in the first pic (the black dude) is probably Mens-Sana Tamakloe;the man in the second picture could be David Newton. Not very sure, but at least their hairs are matched. Also, I think Ian van Temperley might have played one of the two "firemen" here since he's some fire expert, but I can't get a clear shot of the two men from the actual episode. William (talk) 12:12, February 6, 2015 (UTC) ::Once again, good work! Took me a few relooks between both the possible role and Newton himself but I think it pans out. The fireman is going to be hard to identity as there will have to be several freeze-frames of that chaotic scene but I think the security guard and civilian performers match up really well to where we could create pages for the performers and characters. Also, are you thinking that Mens-Sana also portrayed this soldier? --Gunman6 (talk) 22:49, February 6, 2015 (UTC) :Not sure. I'm really not good at identifying black guys (honestly), and the soldier's head was not shown. William (talk) 05:45, February 7, 2015 (UTC) 9x03 Protester File:9x03 mob1.jpg|THIS IS SPARTA!!! Probably Selva Rasalingam? --William (talk) 08:26, February 7, 2015 (UTC) ::Aside from being unable to find any other resumes claiming he worked on the show, I'm finding the cheeks and eyes to be too obese especially in comparison to this photo here. --Gunman6 (talk) 09:42, February 7, 2015 (UTC)